Le jeu de piste
by anjjelle
Summary: Les orphelins de Wammy's House filaient des jours tranquilles, tandis qu'un des enfants, le fameux Near, se faisait prendre ses si précieux jouets. Ces énigmes l'intéressaient. L'ennui sans ses jouets était compensé par la recherche du coupable. MxMxN


**Le Jeu de Piste**

Prologue : Les orphelins de Wammy's House filaient des jours tranquilles, tandis qu'un des enfants, le fameux Near, se faisait prendre ses si précieux jouets. Ces énigmes l'intéressaient, il aimait ça. Son ennui sans ses jouets était compensé par la recherche du coupable. Le jeu, l'énigme... Telles étaient composées les vies des élèves du célèbre orphelinat.

-"Encore un autre jouet. Encore un post-it. , pensa-t'il.

Depuis une quinzaine de jours, l'albinos était victime de vols réguliers. Une fois par jour, un de ses jouets prenait la fuite. Ou on les lui volait... Ces vols singuliers étaient, à chaque reprise, justifiés par des post-it. Le voleur faisait un grand carré, avec de plus petits à l'intérieur, et en remplissait toujours un en noir. Parfois il changeait, mais certains des schémas étaient identiques.

Near se demandait qui pouvait bien être à la fois assez stupide pour voler ses jouets d'enfants, mais aussi assez intelligent pour lui soumettre d'étranges énigmes... D'autant plus que tout l'orphelinat semblait vouer un immense désintéressement face à lui. L'albinos était irrité, agacé, mais en même temps tellement curieux.

Il n'avait presque plus aucun jouet. Il lui restait deux robots et un stupide puzzle qu'il connaissait par coeur. Nate River maudissait le temps qu'il perdait, l'ennui qu'il subissait à cause de ces vols et ce manque d'idées quant au voleur. Intérieurement énervé, l'albinos alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, plus que jamais décidé à résoudre ce problème.

Il s'assit lentement sur le sol, étalant les dix papiers jaunes devant lui, par terre.

Il réfléchit un moment. Mello ne ferait pas ce genre de choses, pour plusieurs raisons :

Le blond aimait le contact direct. Pour lui, les coups en cachette n'étaient faits que pour les "lâches".

Il détestait le vol, pensant que prendre quelque chose à quelqu'un n'amenait aucun plaisir si celui-ci n'était pas directement au courant.

L'albinos avait envie de demander son aide, sachant pertinemment que Mello connaissait tous les enfants de l'orphelinat. Mais deux choses s'y opposaient : Mello ne collaborerait jamais avec lui, et Near était trop fier pour le lui demander.

Un schéma... Des carrés... Un plan. Un plan. Une carte.

La réflexion de Near s'intensifiait, un semblant de piste s'éclaircissait peu à peu dans son esprit. Pour lui, le grand carré représentait un ensemble, l'ensemble de la Wammy's House. Logiquement, les plus petits étaient les pièces. Il analysa la feuille jaune la plus récente, regarda la pièce qu'elle indiquait, et alla se placer dans celle-ci. La salle commune.

Sa pièce préférée. Son puzzle à la main, il alla se poser tranquillement dans la salle. Lorsqu'il passa les portes, il chercha rapidement des yeux quelque chose de suspect. A première vue, rien ne semblait étrange. Quelques jeux jonchaient le sol (pas les siens évidemment..), le piano était toujours au fond de la salle, contre le mur quelques canapés étaient placés comme à leur habitude...

Pour ne rien laisser paraître sur son enquête, Nate prit place sur le sol et fit son puzzle.

Un léger éclair parcourut son esprit. Il avait certes regardé les objets de la pièce, dans l'espoir de retrouver un jouet, du moins une indication pour les retrouver. Mais une partie de son enquête visuelle manquait. Les personnes. Il releva légèrement les yeux. Quelques élèves couraient, Linda dessinait près de la fenêtre, et l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les grandes vitres Mello jouer au soccer avec d'autres camarades.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Matt jouait à la gameboy, avachi dans un des canapés. Matt. Matt. MATT.

Les yeux de Near s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

-Si je procède par élimination...

Son raisonnement était celui ci : La probabilité que le voleur soit Mello était de 3% au plus. Les quelques élèves qui couraient se désintéressaient le plus possible de Nate, la probabilité était de 10%. Quant à Linda, il était impossible de la soupçonner, elle vouait à l'albinos un trop grand respect... Le seul qui semblait à ses yeux le plus suspect était Matt.

Cette conclusion le dérangeait toutefois. Il était clair et limpide que Matt et lui n'avaient aucun contact et n'éprouvaient mutuellement aucune sympathie. Ils ne se parlaient jamais, et c'était mieux comme ça.

Plus Near y pensait, plus le pourcentage qu'il avait assimilé à Matt en tant que "premier suspect" régressait.

Il avait de toute façon décidé de revenir le lendemain, là où le papier l'indiquait. Malgré ses doutes, l'albinos préférait être sûr d'avoir balayé toutes les probabilités. Ne montrant pas la pointe de désespoir qui l'envahissait, il se retira dans la chambre et attendit le prochain vol.

Bien sûr, il ne vit pas le sourire presque machiavélique qui s'afficha sur les lèvres vermeilles de Matt lorsqu'il quitta la salle.

Near se réveilla, extirpa une main molle de sa couverture et la porta à ses yeux pour les frotter. Comme à son habitude depuis cette quinzaine de jours, il chercha des yeux l'objet manquant. Il avait, volontairement, posé son robot scaphandrier (son favori...) sur le sol à l'attention du voleur.

A sa grande surprise, l'objet resta à sa place. Le robot était à la même place qu'hier.. Seul un papier blanc était posé sur le sol.

Il enfila de nouveaux vêtements, et prit dans ses mains le papier. Une autre salle. Le papier indiquait la salle de bain. Étrange. Personne ne perdurait dans cette pièce, du moins personne qu'il connaissait.

Plein d'espoir et avide de se prouver que son esprit passait par le bon chemin, Near se précipita devant la porte de la salle d'eau, sa main posée sur la poignet. Son coeur battait, il avait peur et était en même temps à la limite de l'excitation. Il tourna la poignet et poussa la porte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. Ses fines lèvres laissèrent presque passer un juron, mais il se retint et laissa simplement échapper un soupir profond.

Personne. Rien. La salle était vide.

Il ressentit un sentiment semblable à celui qu'il ressent lorsque Mello détruit sa tour de dés ou son château de cartes. Un sentiment particulièrement désagréable, un gêne profond qui envahit sans scrupules son âme. Il haïssait cette situation, où sa défaite était telle un mur inébranlable. Une impasse, voilà où il se trouvait. Comme pour se purifier de cette inéluctable défaite, il décida de prendre une douche. L'eau froide brûlait ses épaules pures, une vague de frissons l'envahit.

Il laissa longuement couler l'eau, enduisit son corps et ses cheveux de gel douche et se rinça. Un brin d'espoir résidait encore en lui.

Sa douche achevée, il retourna d'un pas nonchalant dans sa chambre.

En y pénétrant, Nate fit une découverte pour le moins étonnante. Non seulement son robot avait disparu, mais un autre papier accompagnait ce vol. Encore un schéma.

- Deux en une seule journée..., songea t'il.

Il prit les deux papiers du jour, les plaça négligemment devant lui, s'assit au milieu de sa chambre et porta un doigt à ses boucles. Il les comparait, les mettait côte à côte, les assemblait... et soupirait. Il prit le premier et le retourna. Les yeux de l'albinos s'ouvrirent légèrement, il approcha le papier de son visage. Une inscription y figurait en filigrane : "FALSUM"

Falsum... Falsus... Du latin qui signifiait faute, faux. Faux. Son coeur recommençait à battre. Si le premier était faux, il était normal qu'il n'ait vu personne dans la salle de bain. Il prit le second et le retourna également. Rien de suspect. Il indiquait la chambre de Mello.

Near pensait avoir échoué une fois de plus. Son hypothèse sur l'innocence de Mello était-elle détruite également ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Sa chambre était à quelques pas de celle de Mello. L'albinos tressaillait et frémissait d'excitation intérieure.

Sa motivation première n'était pas seulement de récupérer ses précieux biens, elle était aussi de connaître l'énigmatique personne qui lui soumettait scrupuleusement ce jeu de piste.

Il sortit de sa chambre, impatient. Plus que quelques pas. Quelques pas, et il connaîtrait l'enivrante vérité. Il avança et se plaça devant la porte de la chambre de Mello.

Lorsqu'il tourna la poignée de la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Matt. Assis négligemment sur le lit de Mello, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sa console bruyante à la main. Il fixait Near de ses yeux d'un profond bleu roi. Un silence. Ce sourire.

Le brun semblait tellement confiant. Cette confiance inébranlable commençait presque à déstabiliser l'albinos.

Pendant un laps de temps qui semblait à la fois court et long pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils se fixèrent. L'océan bleu déferlant sur les rochers gris. Near en était presque énervé.

- C'était toi.

Cette conclusion arracha un petit rire au brun.

- En effet, Nate.

- Rends les moi.

- Pas encore.

- Si.

Sans un mot de plus, Matt le prit par le bras et le tira dans le couloir.

- Matt., lâcha enfin Near.

Sans rien répondre, Matt ouvrit une des portes du couloir de l'orphelinat. Elle menait à des escaliers sombres. C'était la cave, là où personne n'allait à cause de la rumeur qui circulait prétendant qu'elle était hantée par d'anciens esprits en colère.

Les deux garçons les descendirent, toujours guidés par le bras musclé de Matt. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche une lampe de torche avec laquelle il éclaira un des coins de la pièce. Near ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ses jouets étaient tous stockés là. Il reconnaissait ses robots, ses canards en plastique, ses autres puzzles, ses figurines. Tout. Il fit un pas en avant, les dévorant simplement du regard.

Matt laissa tomber la petite lampe allumée par terre, plongeant la cave dans une atmosphère tamisée presque envoûtante. Near était devant lui, tournant le dos au brun.

Pendant que ce dernier regardait avec des yeux vides le dos de Near, plusieurs questions se posaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait tout ça ? Dans quel but étaient-ils ensemble à ce moment-là, éloignés de quelques centimètres, seuls et presque enfermés dans cette pièce sombre ?

Les réponses à ces questions fusèrent rapidement lorsqu'il leva les yeux, apercevant le cou d'opale du génie, celui-ci restant stupidement debout devant la pile de jouets. Silencieusement, inexorablement, Matt posa ses mains sur les hanches de Near, dont les muscles se contractèrent brusquement à ce contact. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, hésitant entre courir hors de cette pièce et empêcher Matt de continuer. Ces pensées s'évanouirent rapidement lorsque le brun parcourut le cou fragile de ses lèvres, laissant une légère trace rouge.

Il releva légèrement la tête et susurra de manière provocante à l'oreille de Near :

- Si tu veux les reprendre, tu me dois une légère compensation...

- Je ne t'ai rien fait.., dit Near, le corps entièrement crispé.

Les sens de l'albinos étaient affolés, il ne se faisait jamais toucher. Encore moins d'une telle manière. Il était comme au bord du gouffre, pris au piège par une tentation aussi désirable que manipulatrice.

- Je sais. Je voulais simplement te mettre à l'épreuve.. T'avoir à moi.

Long silence... Coupé par la respiration hachée du jeune albinos effrayé. Un sentiment étrange le partageait. Un mélange atroce de peur et de tentation.

Matt l'entoura de ses bras, retira doucement les boutons de sa chemise blanche la laissant négligemment tomber sur le sol poussiéreux.

Il le plaqua assez violemment, dos au mur, ce qui contrastait avec les doux baisers qu'il lui donnait. Il l'embrassait suavement, presque amoureusement. Near ne répondait naturellement pas. Il était trop étonné par la situation. Et s'ils se faisaient surprendre dans cette situation ? De ses deux mains, et en y mettant toute sa conviction, il réussit à pousser le brun de quelques centimètres afin de regarder la porte. Elle était légèrement entrouverte, un fin rayon de soleil apparaissait. Lorsque Matt lui obéît et recula, Near était vidé de la chaleur tant agréable que le brun lui procurait pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Étrangement, c'était cette sensation qu'il trouvait foncièrement désagréable. Le torse à découvert, il alla fermer la porte silencieusement. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de surprise. Il pensait que Near partirait. Qu'il irait prévenir Roger. Loin de là, Near revint à sa place initiale. Trop étonné pour continuer quoi que ce soit, Matt fixa le visage de Near, éclairé par la petite lampe torche. Ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses lèvres presque rouges. Comme pour le surprendre encore plus, Near se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses deux mains sur le torse encore vêtu de Matt, ferma ses yeux et l'embrassa. Le brun caressa de ses doigts fins les courbes anguleuses du petit génie, passant par son dos, glissant sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il le fit frémir comme jamais. Near écarta légèrement ses lèvres, laissant s'entremêler leurs langues au rythme des caresses de Matt.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour happer de l'air, un cri familier retentit dans le couloir.

- Tain mais c'est pas vrai ! Matt t'es où bon sang ?

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. La voix de Mello. Ils surent que c'était la fin du jeu. Matt ramassa la chemise de Near et la lui tendit. Les pensées de Near étaient comme plongées dans un profond brouillard. Il se rhabilla et ramassa ses jouets un par un, les laissant tous deux reprendre une respiration normale. Lorsque leurs joues reprirent leur teinte habituelle, Matt lâcha enfin :

- Sors en premier, Near.

Near s'exécuta. Quelques pas plus loin, Mello l'interpella.

- Hé, le blanc, t'aurais pas vu Matt ?

- Un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Ses jouets dans les bras, l'albinos ouvrit les portes de la salle commune et s'assit au milieu comme à son habitude. Il s'apprêtait à commencer un puzzle, lorsqu'il entendit les portes battantes à nouveau. Il releva les yeux. Matt et Mello. Lorsque ce dernier regarda Near, un détail le frappa.

- Near, ta chemise est tâchée de noir, remarqua Mello en relevant un sourcil.

- Je suis tombé dans le jardin.

Ne semblant pas totalement satisfait de cette excuse -Near n'aimait pas le jardin de l'orphelinat et plus généralement l'extérieur -, il lâcha un soupir et continua sa conversation avec Matt.

A ce moment-ci, personne n'avait aperçu - et fort heureusement - la légère teinte de pourpre que prirent les joues de l'albinos...


End file.
